


Where it Stemmed From

by EmmzyPlayz



Series: Dying Flower [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flirting, Hanahaki Disease, Medical Examination, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Where your tragic story of loving Jesse McCree begins, and you start to experience the first signs of the disease.





	Where it Stemmed From

_ They say a flower can’t grow without a little rain, _

_ But isn’t it true that too much rain kills the flower? _

_ -jrs _

 

They say love is a beautiful thing. However, this is not always true. Especially when it comes to one-sided love. This type of love is to be feared and hopefully never experienced, but...it is unavoidable for some and it leads to a disease that kills. A disease so terrible that when surgery is done, it removes your ability to love again, but if not cured...then you face a gruesome and painful death. Yes, this is the price you pay for loving someone who didn’t want your love, who didn’t return it. Yes, indeed love is a beautiful thing when the feelings are mutual, but it is incredibly painful when those feelings aren’t returned.

 

This is the story of a girl who suffered from this disease, and her story of where she ended up. The story of a girl who was apart of a well-know organization called Overwatch. This is  _ your _ story. You worked with Dr. Angela “Mercy” Ziegler, the head doctor of Overwatch’s main branch facility who oversaw all the members of the peacekeeping agency. You were Dr. Ziegler’s most trusted assistant, and you were often sent out on missions to take her place if she was unable to assist the team. This meant many of the agents knew you and trusted you, even the darker side of the organization, Blackwatch knew of you.

 

You sighed as you collapsed in the chair that sat across from your supervisor. It had been a long day for both of you. You two had been dealing with patching up new recruits who were currently going through training which meant soon they’d be split up into their respective roles of either being under Blackwatch’s Commander Reyes command, Overwatch’s Commander Morrison’s command, or your supervisor’s command. “What a day, huh?” you sighed as you sat up correctly in your chair to look at the young woman across from you.

 

“Indeed,” agreed the woman as she stifled a yawn which didn’t go unnoticed by you.

 

“Dr. Ziegler, you should go rest. I can do the remaining paperwork for the night.”

 

“Oh, (y/n),please no I’m fi-” she cut off with a yawn, and you smirked triumphantly at her.

 

“Get some sleep, Angela,” you said softly. “As a friend to another, I don’t want you getting ill from lack of sleep. Plus, how will you have the energy to keep up with the new recruits next week if you’re exhausted?”

 

She sighed in defeat as she rose from her desk and said, “Thank you, (y/n)...I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 

“It’s nothing, Doc. I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

“Good night, (y/n). Remember to turn off the lights when you go,” she reminded.

 

“Yes ma’am,” you answered before she left, and you went to take her seat. “Alright...let’s get this paperwork done…”

 

\--

 

It was only about an hour later when there was a knock on the door, and you looked up as it was opened. You smiled upon seeing the familiar face that greeted you. “Well ‘ello there…is the Doc in?” said the man.

 

“Sorry Jesse, I made her go get some rest. What’s up?”

 

“Well uh, I was wondering if ya could look at somethin’ for me,” he explained.

 

“Sure thing,” you said pushing away from the desk and getting to your feet. “Follow me.”

 

You brushed past him and headed down the hallway. You could hear his spurs jingling behind you as he followed you. You paused and entered a room, clicking on the lights and motioning him to sit on the clear bed. “So what seems to be the problem, cowboy?”

 

“Well Doc, I’ll show ya.”

 

Your eyes opened a little wider as you watched him take off his shirt. He had been wearing a long sleeved black shirt with matching colored sweatpants, but now he was before you shirtless, and you were a little taken off guard. McCree was definitely well-built. His abs were well defined, and he had a nice tan going on. He was  _ very _ good looking for sure. You gulped as you pushed that aside and averted your gaze so he wouldn’t notice you staring. “So uh...could ya help?” he asked as he looked expectantly at you.

 

“Uhm yeah,” you answered grabbing some bandages and creams.

 

The poor cowboy was battered and bruised. You were certain it was from training the new recruits to test them out to see if they were Blackwatch worthy. You moved to his side and began smearing cream over his bruised skin. “This should help, it has nanites inside it, so it’ll heal your skin. I’ll give you a Biotic Field so you can sleep better,” you informed him as you continued to rub the cream against his warm skin.

 

“Thank ya, Doc,” he said warmly.

 

“Mhm,” you answered as you finished applying the cream before pulling away and washing your hands. “Just doing my job, Agent McCree.”

 

“And ya look damn good doin’ it,” he said with a wink, and you blushed slightly.

 

“You’re such a flirt!” you exclaimed, but you felt a strange burn in your chest after he said that.

 

“Only with pretty gals like yerself,” he replied as you went and began to put bandages over the freshly applied cream so it’d stay in place.

 

“Oh stop it you!” you scolded as you wrote off the burning sensation as heart burn from the spicy chili you’d had earlier.

 

“I can’t help it,” he said as you pinned the bandages in place. 

 

“Mhm, I’m sure,” you scoffed as you handed him a Biotic Field. “Welp, that should do it, Jesse.”

 

“Already? Shame, Doc...I was enjoyin’ our time together.”

 

“Mhm, I’m sure. Go get some sleep.”

 

“Will do, thanks again!”

 

You nodded, watching him leave before listening to his spurs fade away in the distance. You sighed, wincing slightly at the sensation in your chest. Thank god you had finished the paperwork as he’d come in. Perhaps some sleep would help you along with some medicine.


End file.
